


Listen to my words (are they not enough)

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: “My voice can’t reach them!” Vivi cries out, pain and helplessness and desperation in her words, and barely suppressed tears in her eyes. Luffy holds her close and tells her with utmost conviction.“Don’t worry. We can hear you!”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 10





	Listen to my words (are they not enough)

“My voice can’t reach them!” Vivi cries out, pain and helplessness and desperation in her words, and barely suppressed tears in her eyes. Luffy holds her close and tells her with utmost conviction.

“Don’t worry. We can hear you!”

Vivi then sobs and nods, Luffy’s earlier words that they are nakama playing again and again in her heart.

And Luffy understands how frustrating and heartbreaking it can be to scream at the world and nobody to listen. He remembers Sabo screaming how much he hated being a noble and that nobody listened. He remembers Ace and his angry words, the desperation to be recognized just as _Ace._ He remembers screaming and crying at the world to return his brother. He remembers how only Ace heard and the world went on as if it hadn’t stolen Luffy and Ace’s Waves.

He remembers how his words of love fail to reach Ace sometimes, remembers how the world ignored his nakama’s voices crying out for help and understanding.

He remembers brave and selfless Vivi, shouting from the bottom of her heart for people to _stop fighting,_ and listens.

He refuses to let her down.


End file.
